Sans Thing
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Sans, is not someone you want to tick off, nor the kind of person you want to keep ticking him off until you get a royalty angry, seething Monster. You shouldn't punt him in space when you're not winning against him either. Hello...player.


**Sans Thing  
**

"No, no, _no-_ " the Monster's growl turned into an anguished hiss that started to die out, fangs were grown out and fully bared in the still human like scull, though the ridges were becoming more defined, and the eye ridges growing angular, or sharper. The Monster's eye sockets were wide open, two small voids that reflected no light despite the bright blue orbs that formed moments before as he watched the small body that dropped almost limply. "Reset kid, reset kid, reset-resetrest _Reset!_ "

The Monster lunged against the bonds of magic enhanced vines, feeling some snap and break. His claws were also fully formed and glowing the same shade of blue of his eyes, spreading and scraping through the plant matter that finally started to break enough for him to get out. As the main cord like vine moved try and wrap around his neck, he sank his fangs into it, jerking and shaking his head to shred enough for the oozing, colored venom to get into the vine.

There was a resounding, soul-vibrating screech and then he was free. Feet braced on the blankness (there was no ground by what you made of it, otherwise you would fall forever) by his own magic now he was free to move. He was free to lash out with the claws of one hand- forming the massive almost demonic scull creatures into existence and fire at the parity of a 'god.' His other hand shot out, feeling through magic that skip through space to the far off figure that was just pushing herself up. He could see the clouded, dazed eyes from even this far, even as his magic wrapped around her little soul as his hand closed into a loose fist.

He could see the human clutched at her chest, the pale Monster ignoring overlapping imagines from pasts that where no longer active as he _pulled_. The human jerking physically to her left, then down and to the far right in time with the motions of his left hand, forcing the human to move when she couldn't to avoid the wave of fire balls. The right hand still directing attacks of his own as what looked like sweat breaking out over the bone, it was a part of his own magic bleeding through the enhanced bones as he jumped. The efforts of splitting his attention to four different points in space (the human child in his grip, the mass of vines and power, his attacks and his own person) were staring to show as he felt himself grow, letting go of normal constructs that kept him shorter than his brother.

The magic that usually reflected under cloths in a way that gave the illusion of fat over a body that was truly skeletal, it flailed out in a flame and void mix of blue and lightless black. The cloths becoming looser as razor edged bones formed out of the Monster's magical aurora along with second Gastblaster scull, then body, and then another, then another were released into the blank space. He broken half the magical chains to let his sub creatures attack the... _Monstrosity_ on their own, all four would be attacking separately and chaotically for effective distractions.

The blue orbs snapped to the human in his grip, feeling through his magic when the little soul flickered, becoming smaller. Weakening.

"No, kid!" The pale monster turned to the human, moving farther into the blankness, pulling on the human. He flicked his fingers up then back to drag the human up and towards his frame, worried and hoping the small body could take that little extra amount abuse of being dragged around the blankness by her soul.

The skeleton Monster grinned wide, extending his hands as the human caught in his grip looked up. Her eyes widening as she really took in his new, even larger form, he could feel the shiver in her as his constant growl eased into that lower rumble he used around the child before.

"Its just me," He tried to purr, a sound he hadn't used in what felt like eons, easing the sharp angles in his face, his fangs drawing back a few millimeters as he tried not to smile quiet as demonic as before. "Ya an't gonna be bonely no more kid."

That did it, just enough that the corner of the child's mouth twitched up in an attempt at a smile back while the Monster's clawed hands started wrapping under the human's arms and then around her back and chest.

She was so tiny, so much smaller compared to him now, and with the Monster's full gaze open, he could **_See_**... That petite little skeleton inside body cradled in his hands, a skeleton that was so fragile. Despite ever crack in the ribs under his thumbs he could see and feel, or the break in a leg and the threading out burses in flesh and injured organs was somehow whole.

"...sans?" the voice was more a horse whisper as he pulled the human closer to his rib cage, remembering hiding her in the thick blue jacket many times against wind and from other monsters this time around.

The Monster licked his fangs, trying to clean them of the dark blue-purple venom so it wouldn't drop down on the human. "Ya', it's me squirt-" he saw the movement out of the corner of glowing eyes and snarled, jerking back and to his right, then up to dodge the whipping vines while moving to put the girl into the crook of his left arm.

Sans fully extended his fangs as he lashed out with the claws of his right hand, burning with blue and black magic, focusing on the deadly thorn filled vines coming from that direction. The GastBlasters screams were counter points to his roar of anger, holding the human child close as he spawned in another set of the sub monsters, "Leave her alone!" Sans snarled, head snapping around to keep the vines in sight, unable to keep the venom completely from dripping off his fangs and mandables as he continued to dodged.

"…ah..." small hands gripped Sans' jacket and sweater spasmodically, it shouldn't have draw much attention, the child hadn't spoken very loud, wasn't heard over the screams of the sub monsters or the so called (warped) god.

Yet Sans still had a grip around the human's soul, he felt it flicker again, longer this time before the threads that connected the soul to the body started to unravel.

Blue orbs widen and Sans looked down, staring at the blood that was seeping through and staining the fabric over the Monster's left arm and that side of his chest. He could feel the warm fluid already soaking over his ribs. The human youth let go with one arm, touching the visible part of the narrow, spear like thorn that had been fired from a lower vine, coming at an odd angle from the blankness around them. The thin thorn was pinning the human to the Monster, the end lodged in between his own ribs.

" _Nooo..._ " Sans hissed, fumbling to get a betting grip on the human soul that was being broken away from its native host. His magic wrapping around the human visibly in blunted transparent indigo tendrils from his body as if trying to outright put the threads back together, feeling the soul drifting to his rib cage, being drawn in against his will to be absorb.

It was as the Monstrosity streaked loud enough to crake several smaller bones in them both, and as the human gave up to _reset_. To try facing this nightmare again. The last thing the girl felt was the soft fur lining of the jacket and hot but now not so painful feeling of his venom dropping onto the open wounds on her arms. The last thing the Monster felt was different, as the small frame was going limp against Sans, the threads all unraveling... excepted one.

Sans lashed out to grab that one thread that stayed connected, healthy, strong and thick to almost physically grab, pulsing his magic along the line and committing it to that deep body-mind memory that survived through resets. The Monster's head turned, fallowing the unseen thread out into the blankness as everything dimmed and faded to the Monstrosity's distorted laughter.

 _That's new...gotta use it._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  =D. . . . . . . . . . . . .

*...

*...Sans?...

*...

*...

*...Sans?...

*...

*...?...

*...I want to go home...

*...

*...me too kid...

*...

*...

*...Kid?...

*...Sans...help...

*...

*…Kid?...

*...

*….?...

*...

*...!...

The skeleton's Monster's eyes snapped open, the empty, almost deformed sockets turning from plane sockets to lightless black that widened back to normal, the azure and teal orbs rolling up in time to see the next reset.

 _=Reset=_

He barred his fangs, with the semi clear amethyst colored venom dripping off the points as he lifted his head.

 _=Reset=_

Sans flexed his hands, the claws forming out of smooth rounded phalanges, finding himself once more bound and restrained with magic.

 _=Reset=_

He was getting dizzy, reality changing back to the same or nearly the same moment too many times too fast. He sank his fangs into the vines again, from his perspective one second they were barely reformed the next they were soaked in venom. Every reset though, one thing was staying the same, unnoticed by the only other two beings in the Blank that could tell the differences of the warping timelines.

That thread-connection Sans saw before, it was forever connected to the human child, even when Frisk dropped or came back to life. It lead off, to where Sans wasn't sure, but he could sense it was _stable_ on the other end of thread. One of the times he broke loose to help the human, the Monster got a hold of thread a few more times but only when he was holding the child. Even though it was almost impossibly unseen by the plant-monstrosity, 'Flowery' the name used to be, Sans could sense another presence that was... encouraging?

There was a voice on the other end, low enough that there were no words, a murmur of something that the child seemed aware of off and on, it was trying to help her surviving against the becoming countless resets in time and space.

 _=Reset=_

Sans screamed, a full sound he hadn't done in ages, he felt something mentally breaking in frustration, hands gripped over his head, claws scrapping over his skull. It was becoming too much for the Monster, every step that Sans seemed to take he was pulled back three or four.

The Monster dropped down to his knees and the sitting back heavily in the blankness, struggling with mental stress. It was getting to the point of where he couldn't handle it, all of it any more. There was nothing stable anymore to hold onto that wouldn't change again-

Something small hit the Monster, climbing up his legs and impacting onto his front, small hands gripped at his shirt and jacket (where did he get that on again?). It startled the monster, opening his eyes, white irises on black to look down at the brown haired child.

"Saaaaaaaaans!" The human cried out, fumbling to grip with her left hand, Frisk couldn't hold onto the grey over shirt, the hoody under his jacket, three fingers weren't closing and red was smeared over the hand, covering those fingers the most. "Sans!" The girl said again as she looked at the blank expression on the monster, dark brown eyes widening.

Bracing her feet better on the boney and magic buffed legs, the girl held tightly as she could to the Monster's shirt, right hand in a fist and gripping with the thumb and forefinger of the other, and then shook and tugged at the cloth, "Sans! I need you, please, I can't do this without you!" Frisk wasn't sure why the none-existent world was getting hazy, not able to tell the difference anymore between tears, sweat or blood at this point.

"..." Sans felt the throbbing echo in his body, conducted in all his bones, it wasn't pain but nearly, "...why not just give-"

"No! I'm…I'm bonely without you Sans!" The human child tugged at his shirt, reaching up further and under the jacket, fumbling to feel for the pockets she knew were hidden in the fur. She pulled out the little packets of ketchup, reaching up, stretching and balanced on the grip of her bad hand in order to press the packets against the skeleton's teeth. One packet caught a sharp edge of a pronounced eyetooth, "No giving up! Eat this, it'll make you feel better!" the girl insisted, her balance wavering as her bad hand gave out. She yipped teetering back and falling...

Falling down for about five inches before a boney hand caught the girl, slowly forming claws pricking small points on her back. The girl looked up as Sans seemed to slowly come back to life in response to the taste of the ketchup that got between his teeth. The monster tilted his head back to snap at the packet, a small flare of magic let him lick his teeth before spitting the plastic out.

"Knock, knock?" Frisk tried, her good hand gripping into the Monster's shirt again, half tugging to be able to knock her knuckles against the hard bones under.

Sans' gaze focused down on her, tilting it to the side as he watched the human. It almost felt too long before sans' voice spoke up, "...who's there?"

Swallowing, Frisk tried, "A girl."

One eye ridge dipped down, "A girl...who?"

"A girl..." the child fumbled for the words, "A girl…that, um, that wants her skeleton back?"

"What?" Sans blinked a few times, trying to find the joke in that, or a pun? A double pun-

Oh.

 _Ohhhhh_...

The Monster lifted his other hand, the claws fully formed again, but were gentle as Sans ruffled her hair before he lend leaned down over the human. His teeth and bone were hard against the top and then side of Frisk's head, and she never though the feeling of a Monster's fangs would be so comforting, even when the teeth of the skeleton was catching slightly while Sans gave her nuzzle. She could feel the harmless tingling-charge, a spark and buzz sensation of blue magic.

Maybe, maybe to someone on the surface, from a life time ago would have been terrified at the image they provided. Or maybe just terrified at the sight of the growing monster as his features became sharper again, with the fangs far to close and easily able to bite. Maybe it would take a moment or two for 'normal' humans to realize something important (or maybe not). The monster didn't have lips like humans.

This was Sans' way of giving a kiss.

"That better not be a fiba." Sans said, smiling wider as the child started to giggle softly, leaning up to nuzzle him back, even now still trying to mimic affections she wasn't wholly used to.

"No, no fibas...other then what we have." Frisk added shyly almost.

Sans shifted his hold, eyes flaring from white to sapphire as he sat up. He lifted the girl to so they were at eye level with each other, "You okay kid?"

The human hesitated before shaking her head, "No…but, but I want to go home with you, and mom, and Papyrus, and everyone." She frowned in a way that comparatively delicate just with her smaller size, gripping the boney hands holding her dangling. Frisk looked up as Sans lowered her back into his arms, supported on his right on as the Monster's other hand wrapped around the human's own Brocken hand. She tensed feeling the blue magic seep into her, getting a hold her soul and body, but more the magic was wrap around the bones in her hand and wrist. The fractures and breaks knitting together, and though Sans couldn't set the bone completely, or ease much of the muscle pain it was a help.

Sans eased his Grip a bit, reaching out with the glowing hand, summoning up his GastBlasters, one shaking out of the magic in a more half dog, half pony shape to tie it to Frisk to help the girl. Then he reached out, grabbing that thread from before, wrapping it tightly around his own wrist and digits, pulsing his magic down it again, then tugged experimentally.

He looked at Frisk, who tilted her head, only partly aware of the thing that was counting her to... _something_.

"Let's go get Papyrus." Sans said boosting the human up over his shoulder so he could get up. The Monster gave a skeletal raddled as he shook himself, then spawned in more sub creatures into the Blankness.

He could feel the human child bracing herself in the two hoods of his jacket and sweater. Small hands grasped at the Monster's skull before one extended and pointed in a direction in front and a bit to Sans's right. "That way!"

"You sure buddy?"

"Yes, _that way Sans!_ "

Sans opened his mouth, licking off the colored venom off his fangs before he started forward, blue magic on his left hand. With a grip of that unseen thread, and Frisk directing him through the Blankness, it was surprisingly easier to navigate blank to where the monstrosity was, and the other souls of humans and the lost monster souls. They weren't going unseen for long, and Sans stopped, pulling Frisk off his back and put her onto the back of the fully formed GastBlaster creature's back, between two boney spines in the one place she wouldn't get hurt.

"Sans?"

"Find the others, I have a bone to pick with that thing." Sans said, forming a long bone to grip more like a bat then a sword would be held in his right hand, twisting that thread another few times around his left.


End file.
